Wanderer
Synopsis On a cliff, a young lady named Hotaru sits on the edge overlooking the mountain when she is approached by a young man named Utakata. Hotaru's servant, Tonbee, tells them that there are enemies out there triggering their traps and are most likely invading Mount Katsuragi in order to get their heads on Hotaru's grandfather's forbidden technique. Tonbee decides to protect the fort as Utakata and Hotaru escape. Tonbee, however, manages to send word out to Konohagakure for help. In her office, Tsunade is given the request by Shizune, and the former explains that long ago, En no Gyōja, the leader of the Tsuchigumo Clan, had developed a technique that was capable of destroying an entire village. The Third Hokage had then requested that En no Gyōja classify it as a kinjutsu; in return, Konoha would provide them with assistance whenever they would need it. In order to protect Naruto from the Akatsuki, Tsunade decides to send Naruto amongst the squad that is to be dispatched to Mount Katsuragi. After having failed to complete the Itachi Pursuit Mission, the Eight Man Squad make their way back home when they are stopped by Katsuyu, the personal summon of Tsunade herself. Katsuyu relays the situation at Mount Katsuragi to Kakashi, who decides to send Team 7, under Yamato's command, to deal with the crisis. Meanwhile, the four bandits manage to shatter the barrier and infiltrate the fort, only to find Tonbee and no forbidden scroll. They attack the old man, who does not divulge any information. Of one of the bandits, Akaboshi, manages to deduce that En no Gyōja's granddaughter must possess the scroll with the kinjutsu and decides that they should leave, as he senses Team 7's impending arrival. As they get there, Sai finds the hidden path that Hotaru and Utakata had used to escape. Yamato orders Sakura to stay with Tonbee and heal him while the other three follow the hidden path. On the path, Hotaru asks Utakata to teach her more techniques, with Utakata stating that he has taught her nothing. She asks whether he remembers the first time he met and he had saved her life, using his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu to kill enemy shinobi who were after her. Utakata reveals that they were after him, as he is a wanted man, and that he was only saving himself; his only reason for coming with her to their fort was to throw off his trail. Hotaru does not care, and cries for her "master" to train her. Angered at being called master, Utakata lashes out, only for Naruto to interfere. Using his shadow clones, Naruto attempts to defeat Utakata, who uses his Drowning Bubble Technique to take out the shadow clones. However, Hotaru tells Naruto that Utakata is her protector, not her enemy. As Yamato and Sai catch up, Naruto apologises for attacking him. Utakata, however, tells him that he is leaving Hotaru under Team 7's care and begins to walk away. Hotaru runs up to her, pleading for him to stay, but he merely creates a bubble and drifts away. Credits es:Viajero